User talk:Shivly
I'm sure you noticed there's a reboot going on. In the interest of completion I had to delete your article. I can retrieve the content for you if you didn't have the information saved elsewhere. You can resume working on it once the reboot is completed and the rules have been sufficiently revised.--OvaltinePatrol 17:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey could you tell me what article of yours I deleted so I can retrieve it for you?--OvaltinePatrol 18:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Fort Chaffee Fort Chaffee was is in the northwest Arkansas region adjacent to the city of Fort Smith, located one mile southeast of Fort Smith Regional Airport. The Arkansas River flows eastward along the northern border of the post. Interstate 40 is five miles to the north on the opposite side of the river. Fort Chaffee was primarily used as a training facility by regional United States Marine Core and the United States Army units as well as active military units from other installations. It currently houses the descendants of the United States Marine and Army personnel who were stationed there. History Pre-War Fort Chaffee was originally named Camp Chaffee. Camp Chaffee was established in response to the US need for more troops for the imminent involvement in World War II. Construction on Camp Chaffee was started in September 1941, with troops arriving on the base in December 1941. In March 1956, the name of Camp Chaffee was officially changed to Fort Chaffee, to indicate and recognize the permanent nature of the base. During World War II, in addition to providing a training facility for US soldiers, Fort Chaffee served as a POW camp, housing 3000 German prisoners of war. Fort Chaffee has twice served as a primary center for housing foreign refugees. First, it held Vietnamese refugees following the Fall of Saigon in 1975. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Chantroimoi01.jpg It played a similar role with Cubans in 1980, following the Mariel Boatlift. Riots among the Cubans were a key factor in Governor Bill Clinton's loss of the office in 1980. The latest use of Fort Chaffee to house evacuees was when Hurricane Katrina struck Louisiana in 2005. Many of the evacuees were sponsored or temporarily housed at Fort Chaffee. Many of the evacuees have since decided to make Fort Smith their new home. This has brought a slight increase to the city's economy. Fort Chaffee served as the home of the U.S. Army's Joint Readiness Training Center from 1987 to 1993. In September 1997, command of Fort Chaffee was transferred from the US Army to the Arkansas Army National Guard. In recent years, Fort Chaffee has forfeited large portions of land to the Fort Chaffee Redevelopment Authority (FCRA), an organization with the purpose of stimulating the local economy. During the morning hours of January 29, 2008, a mixture of high winds and fire (which local authorities determined later an electrical brush fire) burned approximately 100 acres and damaged or destroyed 150 abandoned buildings at Fort Chaffee. Great War Fort Chaffe was located in The Northwest part of Arkansas, by Fort Smith, a bustling agricultural town. With it being located by Fort Smith it gained the same benefits that Fort Smith did, but this also made it a target to the Chinese for the bombing. In 2046 the building of Fallout shelters was commenced. By the year 2048 6 fallout shelters had been built in the heart of Fort Chaffee. The Army and Marine garrison in Fort Chaffe stayed positioned where they were when the Great War began. When the bombs fell in 2077, on Fort Smith, Geenwood, and Charleston, 400 of the 526 Soldiers and Marines made it to the Fallout shelters. The bombs that went off in Greenwood and Charleston took out major parts of the back half of the Fort, and the bomb of Fort Smith took out most of the Northwest side of the Fort. Post War After the bombs fell, the Soldiers and Marines waited about a year to leave the shelters. They emerged into a what was left of the Fort, the section by Barling was all that was left of the Fort that still had intact building. They still held their Military values, so they formed the Fort Chaffee Core, as a defense force. Over time survivors came to Fort Chaffee as a place of refuge, many being merchants, and many others had a specialty for work before the bombing. The population of Fort Chaffee had rose to about 500 people by the year 2100, this was the where the city reached Carrying capacity for the time being. Locations Fort Chaffee Core Command Hall Fort Chaffee Core Command Hall is the largest building left in the Fort, this is where the Leader of Fort Chaffee is everyday, this is much like a Town Hall. It is also where citizens of Fort Chaffee come to register themselves for living quarters, to file claims against another citizen, or to get assistance from the Chaffee Core. Fort Chaffee Core Barracks The Fort Chaffee Core Barracks, more commonly referred to as simply "The Barracks" is where the men and women of the Core sleep every night. It also acts as a recruiting station for the Core.